


I promised

by Akaitori



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitori/pseuds/Akaitori
Summary: What if Victor didn't break his promise to Yuri? What if he decided to coach two of the young skaters? A story in which Yuri Plisetsky stays in Japan to train together by Yuuri Katsuki and Victor's side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i've decided to try translating one of my friend's fics. As english isn't my native language, sorry for any mistakes up ahead ^^' I also decided to join the prologue and first chapte , since they were pretty short, maybe that was a weird decision, idk. Anyway, enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Yuri! Why did you run away so quickly?" I asked, grabbing his shoulder just right in front of the entrance to the airport. I forced him to look at me, ignoring the fact that he obviously tried to get away from me.

"Maybe because i have nothing else to look for in here? Yuuri has won, you will become his coach, and i'm coming back to Russia. That was the deal. And now let go off me, or else i will miss my flight."

"But Yuri, the fact that you lose doesn't mean i won't become your coach. I've promised you that if you win without the quadruple jumps, i'll make a choreography for you. Maybe i am forgetful about my promises, but that doesn't mean i break them." I answered, a bit hurt that he could think of me like that. "It was more about how much can two of you improve in such a short amount of time, how much can you change yourselves. And mostly, if Yuuri is worthy of becoming my student."

"So you were planning on coaching my all along?" why was yuri looking like he was on the verge of fury? Should I be worried?

"Of course, since you reminded me of that promise. But organising the whole Hasetsu on Ice event was so much fun!" Oh, now i was sure that i should be scared. "You aren't mad, are you? You improved so much during that week, you managed to get out the sensitivity from yourself, and Yuuri managed to show his sex appeal. Now i can train you both!"

" . ?! Do you have any idea of what have we been through? You are the biggest dumbass i know!" That hurt. Maybe because he was screaming right into my ear. And well, I was offended a little bit. And I am such sensitive person!

"Yuri, get your voice down, people are looking at us weirdly. You should focus on getting people's attention in the rink, not in the street " i added firmly and i started pulling him back toward Katsuki's house. "Come on, hurry, or else we won't make it for dinner. And if i won't be able to eat my pork cutlet bowl, you will regret that during our tommorow training session!" I threatened him, completely serious.

"But..."

"No 'buts'!" I cut him off quickly, speeding up. I was well aware of the fact that i was crushing Yuri's hand, and that i was acting like an impatient puppy, but i was really fond of that pork cutlet bowl! And since i was supposed to train those two starting the following day, I needed at least some comfort from food because my future wasn't looking so bright. Yuri and Yuuri are like explosives; there wasn't much chance that we would get away from it safely.

**  
Chapter 1  
**

Do you know that feeling when you have no idea what's going on around you even though everything was just explained to you? That's exactly how I was feeling. Because... How was all of that possible? Yurio wass staying after all? Victor wants to coach us both? And Hasetsu on Ice was only meant for him to see whether i'm worthy of being his student or not? And to see how much were we capable of pulling off with the limited amount of time he gave us? Turns out, in the end, it was only me who was fighting for Victor; because Yurio not only won the Junior World Championship, but also won him over.

Truth being said, I felt deceived. It wasn't because of Yurio being there, no. We started to tolerate each other more and more after he helped me with my quadruple Salchow. But the realization that Victor was only manipulating us in the end was a bit overwhelming.

"I'm going to my room..." I muttered quietly, almost running away from the kitchen. I closed the door with a key to lock it, throwing myself on the bed and hiding under the duvet. I didn't feel like seeing anyone, especially my idol. Squeezing my pillow tightly, I ignored any noise around me, including the loud knocking on the door. I didn't care who it could be - be it Victor, Yurio, Mari or my mom. I just wanted to be left alone for a while. I could understand that it was a test of sorts to see how I handle myself under pressure, sure, but I still wasn't feeling good about it. And somehow, I was pretty sure that the disappointment won't be disappearing any time soon.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, get up!" I heard a voice and a loud crash behind the door which sounded just like someone has just bumped into them. I got up immediately, blindly trying to find my glasses on a bedside cabinet. I heard barking coming from the corridor and another crash.

"Maccachin wants to say hello, open the door, Yuuri!" Victor kept on complaining, still knocking on the door.

I sighed and put the glasses on my nose, slowly getting up. I still didn't want to see him, but the image of Maccachin destroying my door wasn't very appealing, either. About two seconds after I turned the doorknob, I was lying on the floor with the dog showing his affection by getting saliva all over my face. The Russian walked into my room as well, laughing at his pet's behaviour.

"Maccachin, that's enough. Yuri has to get ready for his training. Come here, boy!" he said and opened his arms, letting the dog jump at him with a loud bark and knocking him over as well.

I got up from the floor and I took off my glasses to clean them with my sleeve. Wordlessly, I grabbed my tracksuit from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom. I undressed quickly and stepped under the shower. I let the warm water run down my body, with my head tilted to the back. Maybe I was being a bit childish, but I wasn't planning on talking to Victor just yet. I cleaned myself, dressed up and then I went to the kitchen. In there, I met Yurio who was trying to grab the chopsticks correctly with an annoyed grimace on his face, and my coach, who was petting Maccachin, talking about something to the blond skater in russian. The former only growled loudly, not even bothering to raise his eyesight from the food in his bowl.

"Good morning." I murmured. I sat behind the table and started eating the breakfast, contemplating over the knots in the wooden boards. The silence that occured was getting a bit overwhelming. I raised my head just to realise that everyone is looking at me with... Anticipation? I looked around briefly and I noticed the tea my mom placed in front of me. "Oh... Thanks." I corrected my behaviour quickly, feeling the blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Yuuri, is everything okay?" Victor asked, reaching over the table to grab my chin and tilting my head in a different angles. "You are acting weird today." he announced with a slight disappointment in his voice. I quickly got away from his touch with a sigh, blushing even more.

"Everything is fine," I muttered under my breath, avoiding his eyesight. "I just spaced out a little."

"And what were you thinking about?" Nikiforov asked with those dangerous sparkles of his in the eyes. "Were you thinking about me, Yuuri?"

"Umm, n-no!" I stuttered, grabbing my cup of tea quickly to take a few sips from it, not even bothered by my burned tongue.

"Well, finish up you two, brush your teeth and we're going to ice rink in 5 minutes!" I heard my coach's voice. He tousled our hair in affectionate manner and exited the room. I heard Yurio thanking my mother for the breakfast and soon I was left alone again. Well, maybe except Maccachin, who was still licking his empty bowl passionately. I finished up my tea and after putting the dishes into the dishwasher I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly. I didn't have much time left; I ran down the stairs, pulled my shoes and my jacket on, and after sending a fast smile to Mari, I went outside.

"You are 3 seconds late, Yuuri. What do you say about another three rounds around the rink as a punishment?" Victor asked happily, placing his arm over my shoulder. I retied my scarf and pulled him away.

"I was helping my mom with cleaning after breakfast." I explained quietly, not sure if it's going to help me in any way. Yurio snorted and started walking towards the Ice Castle.

"Fine then! How very noble of you. I'm reducing your punishment to two rounds. Now let's go!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind him. "Yurio, wait for us!" The blond answered with his middle finger, not looking back.


End file.
